Maximum Who?
by Diamondhearts1234
Summary: Maximum... That's my name right? Max doesn't remember anything other than her first name, plus black? But not just any black obsidian black, seeing all white, and a weird flash back... So who is this boy in the flash back and why can't she remember anything? My first story please read! ;D There might be some FAX... Or not... :P Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

I was thrown onto the hard concrete ground. My whole body aching. The last thing I remember hear was the sound of my heavy breathing before I slipped from consciousness

**Line Break**

Ok maybe your thinking 'What the Fuck? What happened!' well to tell you the truth I don't even remember. I woke up on my fluffy full size bed with a stupid head ache. I don't even remember how I got here. Everytime I try to think past last night all I can see is black, obsidian black.

Since I still remember how to move my feet, I got up and walked around "my" room. I think this is my room, but since I'm not sure, maybe not. To be honest I don't think this room is my style. Sure it's nice... But I'm pretty sure my room wouldn't be pink. Well my mind is messing with me. I could be a girly girl for all I know. I had no pictures in this room. It's too pink and plain.

Sighing I got up and opened my door. Out in the hall way I could see another room at the end of the hall to my right, but the walls were white. I shuddered involuntarily. White, everything I saw was that color. I shook my head.

"I must be going crazy," I muttered. Continuing on with my journey, I saw a bathroom a little to my left. The walls were a light baby blue. I walked in and looked into the mirror. I could see my brown sun-streaked shoulder length hair all tangled up. My eyes were a tan, golden color. My nose and cheek bones were peppered with tiny freckles. I was slightly tan and had lean muscles from doing... something.

It's funny, I totaly forgot what I looked like until now. Close to the room with the white walls was a stair case leading down then turning 90 degrees to my right.

After walking down I'm met with a living room with a brown colored couch in front of a 6ft to 6ft flat screen tv to my right. To my left there is a push door leading into a huge kitchen with a sliding door on the other side leading into the dining room.

In the dining room I find this petite blonde-haired blue-eyed women sitting across from a man. I couldn't see his face, but I can see his salt and peppered-color hair. his shoulders were broad.

"Hello Maximum," said the man turning around. His eyes were a teal-colored blue framed with rectangle-wired glasses.

'So that's my name,' I thought. Suddenly I had flash back.

I was staring at beautiful, obsisian black eyes flanked with gold you could only see if you were as close as I was.

"Max," said the boy with the beautiful eyes. His voice was like pure golden honey. "You know I-I..."

Seeing him stutter made me laugh. He was so cute when he was nervous. "Yeah I know what you mean." I stood on my tip toes, considering he's 6' and I'm 5'8, and pulled his head down. Right before our lips touched, he smiled.

** A.N. So this is my first story. I know it sucks. Tbh this is a test run. If anyone wants me to continue this story say so. So tell me want I can do to improve. **

** I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS! JAMES PATTERSON DOES! ;D**

** R&R ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Right before I felt the warmth of the boy's lips, I was pulled away from that mysterious flashback... At least I thought it was a flashback...

"Maximum are you alright?" said the man with the glasses waving a hand in front of my face.

"I know my name is Maximum, but just call me Max," I told him, "So who are you," I said pointing at the man, "and you," I said pointing at the woman.

Laughing the women said,"Maximum, honey how could you forget your own mother and father!"

Just how she said that made me slightly annoyed."You would be forgeting your parents if you just got knocked out and couldn't remember anything! Plus quit calling me Maximum! I said that it's M-A-X, Max."

Wouldn't you be annoyed if you had parents like these people! Who the hell laughs like nothing is going on! I mean your fucking daughter just lost her memory! So I decided to voice my thoughts.

"Well "mom" what the hell happened to me and why the fuck are you laughing like nothing happened! If you two were my parents you how be crying your eyes out that your poor daughter just lost her memory! Like normal parents!"

"Maximum the reason we aren't crying is because nothing happened. Anne and I think you just had an awful dream and now you think you lost your memory."

"That makes no sense I don't remember a thing about my past."

"That's absurd just an hour ago you said that you were not feeling well so you went up to your room."

"Sweetheart are you ok? Jeb is right dear you went to bed an hour ago. Are you sick? do you need to go to the doctors?"

"No! Not the doctors!" For some reason anything that had to do with doctors and scientist made me sick. I could feel my stomach churn and I'm suddenly mad at them for some reason.

"Well ok. I think you should you should go to bed and sleep this whole thing off." I can tell Anne's mother bear instincts are kicking in.

"Ok, I'll go do that." I'm so confused. I know that I couldn't be making this up. But if this is real then I don't know what I'll do. I can't just go around the world asking everyone about my past.

As I was waking up the stairs and into my room I noticed that I felt like the other half of me is gone. Well as Jeb says,'That's absurd." I don't think I've ever trusted anyone before. So why do I feel like this?

But as I was crawling back into my bed I couldn't help but think of that boy in my flashback. 'Who is he? How does he know my name is Max? Why did I kiss him? Was this all apart of my imagination?' Hopefully I'll have my memory returened to me while I'm sleeping.

My dream was filled with old memories. 'My 5th birthday when Anne and Jeb got me my first bike. When I was eating ice cream with my best friend, J.J. The day I came home and found out that my sky blue walls were painted pink because my annoying dad thought that I need to act like a girl.'

THE NEXT MORNING

I sat up and yawned. I just realized that I got all my memories back. 'I guess Jeb and Anne are my parents' I also realized that J.J. is a girl that is a head shorter than me, has light brown hair that goes to her mid back, and her blue-green hazel eyes are framed with glasses. My best friend is like the opposite of me. A total girly girl. She's alway obsessed with the latest fashion and all that crap.

As I got up I faintly remember, a voice that sounded like a little angel. I remembered yelling at two kids for blowing something up, and I remember an annoying chatter that covered all topics, from Paris to why the Earth is round. That's weird, because I can't remember any of their faces. There was even something or someone so fogged up I can't hear or see anything they're saying or doing.

**A.N. Ok thank you **_**lllovebooks **_**and **_**tomgirl1313**_** for following me! ;D That mean sooooo much to me! ;3 So this chapter was for you guys! Hoped you like it!**

**I DON'T ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! JAMES PATTERSON DOES!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_'Run, run, faster faster! Why me! NO STOP! I can't pity myself! I can't be that low!'_ I was panting each breath felt like my lungs were burning in a pit of fire. _'Why does it hurt! It shouldn't be like this! Where are they! My Angel... Everyone!' _I can't... I just can't... My bare feet feel like they've been stabbed a million times. I can't think. My headache is back. My legs feel so sore...

I hear the breath of the people chasing me. Each second getting closer and closer. Their feet crunching the leaves underneath them. I can hear every step they take. I could hear a single ragged breath. I feel like a weak little prey soon to be eaten by the predator.

I suddenly come to a stop. Right in front of me was a cliff. It might have been an ordinary cliff, but at that moment it felt like one of the biggest cliff in the world. I could hear my predators chuckling behind me. They got me cornered. They knew I couldn't run, and I knew it to. So I turned to face them...

I jolted right up. My breathing ragged and my forehead covered in sweat. My eyes were blurry with unshed tears. _'What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I crying like a big baby? It was only a dream. No a nightmare.' _Furious with myself, I angrily wiped them away. _'I'm such a big baby.'_

I get up to go get a drink of water because I started hiccuping. _'Damn hiccups,'_ I thought as I reached for the cup. '_Why did I have that dream? Are my dreams connected? If so, why would that be? One is about my old memories, some are just hearing a golden honey covered voice and seeing obsidian black, and that one with the people chasing me.' _

Sighing, I thought, _'Or they're not even connected.' _I put my cup in the sink and head up stairs. _'I'm too tired to think about this... Maybe in the morning.' _With that my head hit the pillow, but I didn't fall asleep yet. Looking over my shoulder to look at the clock, my eyes landed on the numbers _3:30 AM._ Turning my head to face the window, I wondered if I was meant to be here. Sure I have parents and a best friend, but it feels like some kindergardener decided to jam me into a random puzzel. One where everything is suppose to fit, and there's me. The girl whose suppose to be in the other puzzel. The puzzel that is going to have one missing piece away from having the perfect picture.

My eyelids become heavy and I start feel numb as everything turns black.

_**Somewhere Else**_

"_Yeah I know what you mean." The girl with tan golden eyes pulled my head down..._

My eyes snapped open. _'Why did that happen? Who is she? Did she seriously almost kiss me?'_

_**Back To Max**_

I woke up at 9 AM so I'm trying to go back to sleep, but I couldn't so I just got up. I headed to the bathroom. I closed the door. I turned to the mirror. My hair is all tangled and I looked so pale like I never saw the sun. My eyes had huge bags under them. For short I looked like a zombie. '_How could that boy ever like a zombie girl?' _I walked out of the bathroom grabbed some basketball shorts and a t-shirt and headed back to the bathroom.

After locking the door, I strip my clothes off and jumped into the shower. The warm water streamed down on me. I washed my hair with shampoo, and I tried to untangle my hair with conditioner. Unfortunately that didn't work out as planned, it just made my head hurt afterward. Anyways, after the shower I got out. I put my clothes on and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I was too tired to deal with my tangled hair. As I was examining my appearance in the mirror I was thinking about the boy. _'Would he like my hair like this? Wait what?! Why am I thinking that?! I don't even know him!' _Shaking my head, I unlocked the bathroom door and walked out.

Right when I flopped on my bed I blacked out... Again.

_**Flashback**_

_"It's not fair Max you have the most perfect hair ever and speaking of perfect hair I saw this curling iron on this magazine. You would look so good with your hair curled Max, plus do you know who would not stop staring afterward F-ump!"_

"_Thank god!"_

_Peeling off the hand of the boy behind her, she said, "Max you don't have to be mean about it! Like I was trying to say..." She glared at the strawberry-blonde hair boy behind her. "He would never take his eyes off you because he wouldn't be able to!" She giggled then skipped away._

_Then someone wrapped their arms around me. "It's true you know," was whispered in my ear, making me jump._

_Turning around I slapped the always silent boy behind me. "No need to slap me," he said._

_"It's your fault I told you that we needed to give you some bells!"_

_He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Yeah, but it's fun scaring you."_ _He leaned back, but only slightly to smile at me._

_Oh god I love his smile that I couldn't help but smile back at him. At that moment I just realized that we were so close together. I couldn't help but blush._

_He put two fingers under my chin then he lifted my chin up so he could see my face. "We all know that's the face I love so why hide it?"_

_I was feeling so many mixed emotions as he leaned in. Happiness, longing, a bit hopeful, but also doubt, confusion, and maybe I was a little scared. But when his lips touched mine, all those other emotions turned into love. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. Our lips molding together, like we're met to be together. I loved his warm and soft lips. It was like pure bliss._

_But of course my world crashed back into me. I pulled back swiftly. I saw the hurt in is beautiful eyes. But the only thing I was thinking as I ran away was: 'What am I doing! He's my best friend! I knew him forever! Why would he ever want to be with me!'_

_Little did I know that I left behind a boy that was just watching me run away. If you saw him you would cry at the hurt and pain in his eyes. Then you would watch in wonder as his eyes shifted to determination._

_"I'll always run after you Max," he whispered._

**So, that's Chapter 3! ;D Hoped you guys liked it! Sorry it took me so long to update... I was... Lazy? Anyways I'm changing Max's height to 5'11 instead of 5'8... ;p **

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS! JAMES PATTERSON DOES!**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_'I think I'm insane. That's probably the only thing I can come up with to describe my problem. Why do I always have to see him? It's always in a dream or whenever I black out. I always see or hear the boy with the really pretty eyes. Everytime I sleep he's there. Not to sound like a love- sick teenager dreaming about her prince, but do I really have a connection to him? I remember the dreams where I kissed him... He kissed me too, but I ran away. I have no idea what is wrong with me! Oh god I probably have a serious mental issue. One that involves having dreams about people you think your suppose to know, but don't.' _

I got up from my bed, changed, and then decided to go out into the living room. After my run down the stairs I found myself running to the door. I slipped on my shoes. I guess I'm going to jog. For the pass few days, whenever I got one of those blackouts or dreams I just go out for a run. I guess it's easier to just run away from my problems.

I ran around the neighbourhood a couple of times. After my fifth time around I finally stopped, only to find a park in front of me. I have absolutely no idea how I passed this place so many times. I might be a sixteen year old, but that doesn't mean that I can't swing on the swings. I sprinted to the swings, jumped on, and basically tried to make myself fly off my seat.

I guess my memories are totally clear. I always love the swings because the feeling of the wind in my hair, and if I close my eyes I could imagine myself flying through the sky. If only I could feel like I was weightless and gracefully just twirling through the air. Leaving all of my problems far below me.

After sitting on the rubbery black swing for about an hour I decided to go home. Since I left the house around ten in the morning. During my jog and swinging on the swings, I realized that I haven't seen anyone. It's like people avoiding me like the some sort of virus. Kids are suppose to play in the park, so where is evryone? I stood up, only to stumble because my legs decided to turn into jello right at this moment. I tried to stand back up, but ended up on the ground. 'My but probably has a bruise now,' I thought bitterly.

After picking myself off of the ground, I looked to my right and then to my left._ 'What the fuck am I doing? Damn you just find out you're insane then, surprise! You're also paranoid. This better not be because of the nightmare I had yesterday night. I still can't believed those stupid tears.' _

I just sighed. _'Now I'm talking to myself. Maybe it would be easier for everyone to just strap me up in a straitjacket and then lock up in the looney bin.'_ I shook my head trying to clear my mind. _'Hmmm, maybe I'm just imagining it, but I thought I hear a whisper.' _Straining my ears I tried to listen.

The wind blew around me. It rustled all the leaves, and now I have no idea if I was just hearing things or not. _'I better get home, It's already five and Mom is going to expect me to be there for dinner. Why do we even have to wait for each other to eat dinner anyway? It's not like we're a proper family, like the ones on TV. The shows with the perfect image of how a family should look like.' _I sighed, '_I guess Mom wants to have a perfect family. With the hard working husband that tries to provide for the family. The stay at home wife that always cooks, cleans, and all that crap. Plus their perfect children, or in my case child. The child that listens to her/his parents, gets good grades, and hell even donate to the world his/her kindness. By doing a charity or something like that.'_

'_Is it always like this. Is every single freakin' family like this? If so this must be the most "perfect" world. But of course it's my world, nothing is perfect. In fact it's probably the opposite of perfect. Don't get me wrong so far my life seems pretty normal. I just can't accept this life yet though. I know things are missing. I think I'll have to go through alot of shit just to fix whatever happened.'_

"Hahahaha, no you have to! I dared you to! Unless your too chicken to do it! That means you will forfeit and I'll win!"

"Come on Ariel! That's just gross! Once I stepped in gum, and I was like, 'Ewwww! Who just throws gum on the floor! It's so unsanitary and gross!' I saw this ugly, nasty, so last season shirt at Ho-mmmph"

"Ugggg! Tiff! Your making my ears bleed..."

Peeling of the angelic girl's hand off. "Well I just wish that I don't have to do this... Why me! Plus-"

Once again the girl with piercing blue eyes cut the darker skinned girl off. "Just-"

That's when I just tuned them out. Sure those girls seem nice. They're around my age, but I was seriously hungry. Plus why would I even listen to their conversation? I glance once more at them. Our glazes lock, both of them looked so familiar...

I shook my head breaking eye contact. I started walking away from the park. I walked in the opposite direction of the the bench they were sitting at.

I didn't look back even though I could feel their glaze on me.

_**After Dinner In Max's Room**_

_'Hmmm, I wonder if I'll dream tonight. Knowing me though, probably. On second thought the girls at the park. They remind me of... Something... Damn it! I can't place my finger on it!" _Sighing, I got ready for bed.

_**Max's Dream/Thing**_

"Max can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can, my baby!"

"You do know he's hurting right? Even if he tries to pretend. I can tell, he seems to have that feeling of... I don't know how to describe it Max! Sometimes he's fine... But I can tell that he's determine to work this out with you. I could see flashes of doubt on his face from time to time. But he's trying to shove that away. You need to talk to him just sort this out with him!"

"Baby I know... I know I hurt him... But I can't even explain what I feeling! So how am I suppose to tell him and sort this out!? You guys are my priority. I can't deal with all of this drama now. Maybe someday when we don't have to worry."

She sighed, "Fine Max, whatever."

The girl that will always be Max's little baby left the room. She closed the door behind her. "Oh Max," she murmured, "You know there will never be a day when we don't have to worry."

**I'm so sorry! It's been so long! ;p Anyway I hope you guys enoyed your Winter Break! ;D TBH I barely got a break. ;3 But sometimes life is fun like that...**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! JAMES PATTERSON DOES! ;D**

**R&R**

**P.S. By the way I have a question... Would you guys like wings to be in the story? I haven't actually decided yet. So if you want wings in here please tell me and explain why ;3 If you don't then just say why... ouo (Oh god it sounds like I gave you a homework assignment...) o_o**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Remember how I saw two girls earlier? Well try to remember them... They seem to be more than you can ever guess...

'_Crap! Mom's going to be so pissed!' _I was running home of course, or I'm going to miss dinner! I groan, _'Shit! Why do we have to act like a stupid family? Like the ones you see on TV, where everything is just perfect! 'Oh goody! Thank you Mother! I needed more bags if I was going to recycle all of those bottles tomorrow!' Hehe yeah right... Now try to imagine me saying that to my mom with a British accent. Sure my mom's ok and all. But she pretends everything's great and everyone is having fun. If you look closer though you can tell she's trying to "set a good example" for me to follow if I ever have a family. Pssh I don't think I would even try to hide it though... Trying to pretend that everything's ok? Maybe... But I have a feeling that everyone of them would look through that lie and see the truth. I can't hide everything away from them...'_

I finally made it home. I ran up to the door, shoved my key into the lock, and unlocked it. But right when I was going to turn the door handle, it turned by itself.

_'Oh my god!' _I thought. I was getting ready to jump into the bushes by my house. My legs were spread apart. I was ready to jump. I bent my legs and-.

"Maximum! Where have you been! Your mother and I were just about to report you as a missing child! We got nothing! No note or any contact saying that you were going out. You are in serious trouble-!"

"Jeb move out of the way! I want to see my daughter!" My mom crushed me. Dang that woman has some serious strength! It feels like I'm hugging a bear. "Max never, and I mean never do that to me! Leave a note or something! Anything! Oh honey-," her voiced cracked, "I-," oh god... Now she's sobbing and hugging me tighter than humanly possible, "I thought bad people took you away from me! Or that you ran a-away! Y-you h-have be-en acting v-ery strange lately. Your growing more distant every passing day! I know its been only four days since you came out of your room demanding to know what's going on, but you've never acted normal ever since. Before you were the down to earth daughter that everyone wished they had. You got along with Jeb and you were close to me. You have friends and your... What's the word I'm looking for... Oh yes, you were- are perfect!" Oh my god...

My mom was crying into my shoulder by the end of that. Jeb gathered her into his arms, "Maximum food is on the table. Anne and I already ate. We planned on eating early so we could go look for you. But now..." He just trailed off not knowing what to say to me.

"Ok, I remember to call or something next time."

He just nodded as I walked pass him and enter the house. I was numb. I just sat down and ate my dinner. As I walked up the stairs, I could hear Jeb trying to calm my mom down. I reached my room and collapse on my bed.

_'Oh my god... What kind of daughter am I? I feel so fucking guilty. I deserve to be punished. All I had to do was write a note or call... But of course I'm too caught up in my own thoughts to even consider anyone elses feelings. I'm a stupid selfish idiot.'_

Trying to think of anything, and I mean anything... I get on my silver laptop. I get on Google and search up anything that popped into my head... An angel, chatter, gas, ignite, and tooth... I don't know why... But I'm drawn to those words... Pssh tooth... And gas?

Finally I tried the name of one of those girls from the park... Ok I'm not a stalker! I'm just wondering how I think I know them... Maybe they were on a TV show or a movie. So I looked up Ariel. About 10,000 results popped up. Most of them referring to The Little Mermaid. I was going to look up a puppy when I saw something that caught my eye.

_**Just Fly On**_was staring at me, just screaming at me to click it. Once I did I was met with a blog entry. _'Who knew that this would turn out to be a blog...' _I clicked on the latest entry, which was on Saturday... Which was two days after I "lost" my memory.

_**Hey guys. Want to know what happened to me? Two days ago I kinda lost my memory. But I'm sure alot of you people out there have this problem too. Sorry I didn't update... I guess... All the past entries have been erased. Totally not my fault. But my foster mom told me that I wrote a blog. I looked it up and look at that! I do write a blog. I have no idea what I use to write in here, so I just have deal with it.**_

_**So I had a very interesting dream yesterday night. I saw this girl, But I can't remember anything other than her eyes. And no I do not have a girlfriend, so it can't be my girlfriend. Plus none of the other girls at school have those kind of eyes. I'm afraid to say anything else because I'm sure I'll lose my man card if I do. But let's just say her eyes are beautiful.**_

_**I missed the whole conversation, but then I remembered that I stuttered. I mean ME STUTTERING! Impossible I know right! But there I was stuttering like an idiot. And sure enough the girl laughed. The weird think was she just said, "I know what you mean." Then she pulled my head down to kiss me. I think she was like 5'11 or somthing like that... But right when our lips were about to touch I woke up. Let's just say I might be insane. **_

_**So if you must know.. I wasn't the only one to lose my memory in the family. James, Tiffany, Ariel, and Zephyr also don't remember. It all happened on Thursday. We just all lost our memory, weird right? I know we're not related, but I know we're all brothers and sisters. I mean you don't have to be connected by blood.**_

_**I feel like I'm missing something though. Like I lost something that I worked my ass off to get only to lose it. Ehhh... Maybe I'm just crazy.**_

_**I know that all of you guys out there are having fun during your summer vacation. Well lucky you because my school doesn't get off until next, next Monday. I don't see what the point is though. We just sit around doing nothing since we finished finales. James, Tiff, Zephyr, Ariel, and I all go to the same highschool together, so we just hang out together. James and I are 16, Tiff and Zephyr are 15, and Ariel is 14. We never talk to anyone though, enless it's necessary. Like this redhead, Lissa keeps talking to me. But I don't think she understand that my silent nods mean that , 'Great, but I don't really want to talk to you.' I just can't bluntly say, "Go away." Sure I don't have any manners, but I know not to hurt a girl like that. I'm sure she's nice and all, but I just... I don't know... **_

_**Here's also and interesting conversation with James that I thought you guys might like:**_

_**"Hey yo Nick!"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"That Lissa chick is on the phone. Says that she wants to talk to you!"**_

_**"So?"**_

_**"Get your butt down here and talk to her! You never know you might get some if you're her boyfriend!"**_

_**"Shut up! I don't want to!"**_

_**"But Nicky Poo! She reaeeeeaaallllyyyy wants to talk to you!"**_

_**"Fine just never use that horrible squeaky, whining voice again!"**_

_**"No promises!" **_

_**I grabbed the phone. "Hello?"**_

_**"Damn You James!"**_

_**"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as I chased him.**_

_**"SHE'S NOT EVEN ON THE PHONE!"**_

_**"NICK! DON'T USE BAD WORDS! THEY ARE BAD! THAT'S WHY PEOPLE CALL THEM FLUBBING BAD WORDS!"**_

_**"ARIEL TELL NICK TO-" That's when I tackled him.**_

_**"Nick get off of him!"**_

_**So I got off. But I shot him my best death glare.**_

_**"And," he whispered to Zephyr, "is how you make Nick talk."**_

_**"Damn James that was awesome!"**_

_**"I SAID NOT TO USE BAD WORDS ZEPHYR IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE I SUGGEST THAT YOU JUST SHUT UP!"**_

_**"Damn Ariel... Sheesh."**_

_**So that wraps up everything... Well sort of... Well basically Ariel chased Zephyr around the house, tackled him, and got him into a head lock on the floor until he said sorry.**_

_**Fly on,**_

_**Nick**_

_'Damn that Ariel is scary.' _I decide to add this website to my favorites. I turned off my laptop, changed, brushed my teeth, and climbed into bed. My last thought in my head was, _"That's funny, we lost our memories on the same day." _Then I slipped away, and landed in the dark.

**Hooray! ****I updated within a week! ****Ok that was fun to write! ;D So I'm fine with just like 2 or 3 reviews for this chapter. But please tell me what you think. ;) I'm always open to possibilities! So Please Review! I love you guys! Thanks for even looking at my story! By the way I'm taking creative writing so hopefully this crappy story will improve.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS! JAMES PATTERSON DOES!**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

So... Sunday... Yeah I can't really explain it... Let's just say it was different.

_**Sunday**_

"Jeb!"

"What now Max?"

"Well I was wondering why haven't I gone to school yet?"

"Because it's summer break, but not for the private schools."

"Oh ok..." _Hehe take that you snotty rich brats! _

Right when I was climbing up the stairs Jeb said,"Maximum you might want to put something nice on for dinner. Someone special is coming over for dinner."

"Who's coming?"

"You'll see..."

_Ok creeper alert... He needs to seriously lay off the TV. Like every person on TV is super creepy! Hey you can't blame me for being paranoid. Watch one day one of those cute guys will... Oh god I'm turning into Tiff! To answer your question, yes I have been reading Nick's blog. Oh! You didn't ask that question? Well I'm so sorry, I'm not a mind reader._

I grab my laptop to look at the lastest blog post. It is official. This website is by far the best website in the world. It's been a week and one day since I found this website and I'm already hooked.

_**Hey guys, so... I got my memories back! Hooray! So did Ariel, Zephyr, James, and Tiff who won't stop talking... Most of her sentences begin like: "OMG remember the time..." or "OMG OMG OMG I remember..."**_

_**Well we finished the school year with a bang. Plus we can't go to that school anymore. Private school was overrated anyway. Stupid uniforms... No seriously, James and Zephyr thought it would be funny to mix their bombs with fireworks... Let's just say... We walked out the gates while the... Bomb? Well I'm just going to call it a bomb... We walked out of the gates while the bomb exploded behind us. Well we went home with soot on our faces and a bill from school...**____**Karen, our foster mom was... Well she wasn't happy... I'll just say that we have to work at this place until we payed the bill.**_

_**But that's the thing... I got a job at a place... No I'm not going to tell you what the job is... But Tiff, Zephyr, Ariel, and James works there with me. So they've got no dirt on me.**_

_**Anyways while I was working yesterday. This chick came in. And guess what!? If you guessed it was my girlfriend then you need to have this comment suck into your brain: I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! If you guessed a girl with golden, tan eyes than you are correct! I had to hold back a comment that went a little like this: "Have I seen you before because you have the same eyes as the girl from my dreams."**_

_**Yes I almost said that. But you can't blame me. She has blonde hair with pink highlights it was kinda cute... I mean not cute... Uhhhh... I never typed anything like that! I think she got tired of her hair because it looks like she just got a knife and hacked it off... It gave off a badass girl vibe... Until you looked at her clothes... I was literally blinded. She was wearing all pink. A light pink halter top with a tiny hot pink pencil skirt. You can't forget those deadly looking six inch heels... Oh what a surprise they're also pink! If your wondering where I learned all those words from, I have only one word for you: Tiff. When you spend as much time as I do with her you start to pick up some things here and there.**_

_**Well after she left I noticed I never learned her name... **_

_**FML**_

_**She could have been the girl in my dreams. She might be color blind and all, but I'm sure her personality could have made up for it! (Sigh) Oh well... If we ever meet again I'll have to remember to ask for her name. But she said she was going to visit someone out of the state. So I might not see her again...**_

_**Well time to turn away from that depressing topic. I have another conversation that you people out there might like. So here you go! **_

_**Everyone Is In The Living Room Except Tiff**_

_**"So I was thinking that we should take a rode trip around the country."**_

_**"Ariel, do you really want to sit in a car for however many days?"**_

_**"Your right James... We should just take a plane to Hawaii and-"**_

_**"No Ariel."**_

_**"But Nick-!"**_

_**"Karen, job, bill doesn't ring in your head?"**_

_**"Well... Zephyr help me out here!"**_

_**"To be honest Ariel I just want to stay home and play COD..."**_

_**"Hphm, your no help... What about you James?"**_

_**"Same with Zeph over here."**_

_**"Well there's still Tiff-"**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

_**'Speaking of the devil', I thought as I ran into Tiff's room. Once inside everyone starts to crowd around her.**_

_**"Are you ok?" Zeph**_

_**"Tiff what happened?" Ariel**_

_**"It's going to be ok," James said as he hugged her.**_

_**I, being the emotionless rock I am, just put my hand on her shoulder.**_

_**She points at the wall. Her eyes are filled with tears and fear. **_

_**We all look at the wall she's pointing to.**_

_**"Spider," she whimpered.**_

_**So we all caught the spider. Yes it did take all of us to catch a spider... Hey don't look at me like that! That little thing could have been an Olympic runner. To answer that other question. We caught it brought it outside and dumped it on the grass because Tiff didn't want us to kill it...**_

_**Welcome to my crazy life.**_

_**Fly On,**_

_**Nick**_

It was finally 6 o'clock... Which means... DINNER TIME! I was running down the stairs as the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I screamed, right when I tripped over my own feet and fell down the last five steps with a thump. I got up and straighted my white blouse and went to go answer the door. Hey! I can look decent if I wanted to.

Right when I opened the door I was tackled into a hug. "Max! It's so good to see you! Oh I love those skinny jeans on you! I see you finally got rid of those baggy sweats." Yeah sure like Iwould get rid of my perfectly comfortable, decent sweats.

When she backed off I finally saw her face. It felt like I was looking at a mirror. Except my reflection had pink highlights and it looked like she hacked it off about chin length. She had an glittering blue off the shoulder top and a balck pencil skirt that I would never be caught dead in.

"Hi Maya! It's so good to see you! I'm wondering how you can make that hair style work..."

"Haha it would probably look good on you too."

She grabbed her luggage and hauled it inside.

I have a twin sister, her name is Maya. And she just came back from her boarding school in Oregon. Why does she get to go to a boarding school and I don't?

_**;D So it took two weeks... Hehe... Oops... I hope this chapter met your expectations. I'm starting to move the story along, but I don't want to just zip through it. So yeah I threw in Nick's blog and Maya in the same month. :3**_

_**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! JAMES PATTERSON DOES!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Please Review,**_

_**Dia 3 **_ __


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Flashback**_

"Maya! Why are you going! No sto-!"

"Shut the hell up Max! I'm going to that boarding school and your not going to stop me!"

"At least tell me why," 12 year old Max said.

"Because!" Maya screamed.

Max stepped back. Maya never screamed at her like that. Even when Max "accidently" cut her hair when she was sleeping.

"I'm always being compared to you!" she half sobbed. "_Always!_ Why can't Maya run as fast as Max? They're twins for heavens sake aren't they suppose to be the same? Why isn't Maya as compassionate as Max? All of these f*ck up comparisons! I just want to be my own person. My name is basically Max's Twin Sister. I-..."

"Maya why didn't you talk to me? We tell each other everything! I thought you would be happy I won the track meet or when I saaved that kid because I thought... What if that was my sister getting bullied..."

"Max," she whispered, "that's the problem... I _AM_ proud..." Maya ran up and hugged me. "It's just the fact that I can't take the pressure! I can't live up to everyone's expectations... The Great Martinez Sisters, everyone will say that and think about how great we are... But that's it! It's not how great _WE_ are it's how great _YOU_ are... You are awesome, smart, and good at anything you put your mind to. Its like you got everything and I was left with the normal stuff. I have no talent, Max. That's why I need to go, to find out who I am." She pulled away from me. Her beautiful honey-colored eyes filled with tears.

"Maya-," Max's voiced cracked, "Your my best friend, the girl I can't live without, and my best supporter. I can't lose you." Max started sniffing. She couldn't cry. She knew that her sister had made up her mind and nothing will change it. She _KNEW_ that Maya had to do this, she just doesn't want to admit it. She knew Maya always turned around when Max got praised. Staying in the shadows. Letting her have her moment of glory.

"Max... I'll miss you the most... You were, of course, everything to me."

She turned her back to a shell shocked Max. Maya grabbed her suit case and dashed to the car. Jeb would take her to the boarding school that is all the way in Oregon. She'll have fun, and she won't be Max's shadow.

Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less. Max felt like her other half was missing. Her heart and soul was stabbed a million times, and she was a shell of the old Max. Since then she's always wary to let anyone in.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Maya," I began awkwardly, "so... how was boarding school?"

"Great! I was in the art program and got to travel to sunny Florida! My friends are Ari-."

"You have a friend... Named Ari? Isn't that a dogs name?"

"Yes, his name is Ari, and he hates when people call him a dog."

You see I understood why Maya had to leave. I mostly blamed myself for it. That's why when she came home, I didn't start cussing her out. She finally found out who she is, plus she looks happier.

"So you found your wonderful talent, art."

"Yeah I would have never known! I mean when we were little we didn't draw much... We were always outside."

"Yeah..." We fell into a comfortable silence.

"You know I passed by this place and I saw a really cute guy... I don't know his name though... But I know he works at this place in Oregon!"

"Ummmm..." I said not really paying attention... What? JJ loves talking about boys, I found out it's perfectly fine to tune it out.

"..."

"Hmmm?" I asked looking at her. I kinda looked out of the window and became zoned out.

"Dammit Max!"

"What?! I didn't do anything!"

"Well I'm trying to tell you about Oregon and your just zoning out!"

"Sorry... I'm just tired..."

"Well... Are you too tired to eat dinner?"

"Oh Hell To The No!"

"See, I knew when I came back to the state of Montana you would be able to eat as much as the state itself!"

"Oh hush!" I snorted out.

Maya wrinkled her nose, "Charming."

"I know right?" I said as we got to the dinner table.

**3 3 3**

_**I'm so sorry! I was going to update for a while now, but something always came up! :( I know that there are no good reasons to leave you guys hanging... I'm Really Sorry! You got me on my hands and knees! **_

_**I don't own anything! James Patterson Does!**_

_**R&R (Really seriously! Not to be pushy but reviews really help!)**_


End file.
